


Flag Weaver

by tennshiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sports, UAAP cheerdance, anthropomorphic Philippine universities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii
Summary: An original(?) work. The top 4 Philippine universities as humans. This is my take on the 2014(?) UAAP cheerdance competition. I wrote this back when I was still in first year college (2014). This is for shits and giggles, it doesn't mean to offend any member of these universities.
Relationships: UP/Ateneo





	Flag Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the UPneo shippers. Go Team Katipunan!
> 
> Author’s Note:  
> University – Human name  
> University of the Philippines – Philip Jose Guillermo (Phil)  
> Ateneo de Manila University – Teo Ignatius Loyola  
> De La Salle University – Jean Louis Sallier  
> University of Santo Tomas – Thomas Lazio Aquino (Tom)

After the awarding ceremony, Ateneo, La Salle and UST gathered in the Araneta Coliseum’s lobby as they tried to decide on which restaurant they’ll eat dinner.

La Salle was too busy praising and congratulating his boyfriend who finally made it to the top 3 of the cheerdance competition, so instead of shooting down every suggestion Ateneo made, he simply agreed and agreed.

“Wait a sec, has anyone seen UP?” The blue-clad mestizo asked in a slightly worried manner.

The green and yellow couple stopped their antics and gave their full attention to Ateneo, yet the two were a bit hesitant to reply.

“He locked himself in one of the private changing rooms.” UST finally let out.

“You should’ve told me sooner!” Ateneo said a little too aggressively while glaring daggers at the tiger. UST backed down a few steps, cringing a bit at his reaction.

Apparently, before La Salle was able to defend his partner, the Atenean already left the conversation and hurriedly went to the corridor where the private rooms were located.

All other rooms, except for one, had doors opened wide, which made searching for UP a lot easier. Teo knocked once, twice, thrice, but still no response.

“Phil, please. It’s me.” Teo said tiredly.

“Give me a few more minutes. Just… Not now.” The other whispered.

“UP… I… Fine, just a few more minutes, ok?”

Ateneo was about to set off when Phil spoke again. “I’m sorry. I know that I’m not supposed to be that sad because I’m the first runner-up and you’re… I’m sorry.”

Teo placed his hand on the door, feeling his loved one’s presence from the other side.

“It’s ok to be sad. There’s nothing wrong with that, Phil, especially after you fought so hard. As much as I’d love to wait for you to come out, I’ll have to go somewhere first, I’ll be back, I promise.”

Phil leaned against the door and tried to hold back his tears, but eventually, he buried his face in his hands to muffle his sobs. As long as he didn’t break down in front of his team, everything will be just fine.

Teo will come back, right? Or did he finally get tired of this egoistic and perfectionist bastard?

______________________________________________________

“NU! Have you seen UP’s flag?” Ateneo approached a girl wearing an Indian headdress.

“Ateneo!” She exclaimed. “I swear my students didn’t tear it on purpose! Oh, and here’s his flag, I was going to return it to him but he suddenly disappeared.” NU spoke in a combination of being apologetic and in a state of confusion.

“Well, I’ll be the one to give it back to him then, but first, do you happen to know anyone who brought stitching supplies?” Ateneo gave her a charming smile.

Suddenly, Teo felt someone playfully hit his shoulder and was about to hit back when he heard his team captain give him some warning advice. “Oi Teo, stop flirting with NU, or UP will not be pleased!” The captain smirked at his uni representative and handed him a small kit filled with needles and thread. “See ya and good luck!” He adds before exiting the room. “Thanks, bro!” 

Before Ateneo completely turned his back on NU, he congratulated her, but also challenged her at the same time. “Be careful next year; UP might just get his crown back.” He smirked, confident that UP will be able to recover in no time and fight back with even more force. 

“Tsk, we’ll see about that.”

______________________________________________________

Once Teo found a clear desk, he began his work. Who said that stitching was just for old ladies? He mended Phil’s rainbow together, sewing the colorful pieces of fabric back into place and making sure to secure them so they won’t easily fall apart the next time. As soon as he finished his tasks, he instantly broke into a run until he reached UP’s still-locked room.

“UP…” He breathed heavily. “Please open up now.” Ateneo requested.

Teo had his doubts that Phil was still not ready, until he heard the doorknob click.

At last, they were standing face-to-face. He noticed how UP’s maroon hair looked so disheveled, how UP still had red puffy eyes, and how he sometimes lets out shuddering breaths.

“What’s this?” UP referred to the colorful cloth held in Ateneo’s arms.

“Umm… There’s a rainbow always after the rain?” Teo chuckled nervously. “I fixed it. I pieced back the torn parts.”

“With blue thread?” Phil raised an eyebrow, questioning him in an amused tone.

“Yeah.”

The silence was broken when UP leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Ateneo’s lips.

“Thank you.” He muttered whilst avoiding the other’s gaze.

“UP, look at me.” Teo reached for Phil’s right hand and held it close to his chest. “NU may have won the crown, but you won the people’s hearts—you won my heart.” Teo said those words in the most gentle manner.

UP finally began to cheer up when what Ateneo said started sinking in.

“Also, no offense to NU, but you are the only national university to me, regardless what the law says.” Teo added with a hint of possessiveness. 

That was the moment when UP couldn’t contain his feelings anymore and decided to pin down Ateneo to the nearest wall. It wasn’t too long until Phil did ran out of control and began ravishing his senior, giving the blue eagle bite marks here and there, causing Teo to moan and cuss in Spanish. “M-mierda! C-cojeme!” He lets out breathily. 

UP was about to kiss Ateneo one more time when they realized that they weren’t the only ones occupying the corridor.

“Really, guys?! In the hallway?!” La Salle complained loudly. “At least do it in the locker room or something…” The archer added, which led to UST elbowing him in the ribs. 

“We apologize for interrupting, but we really have to get dinner now.” Tom said in a sickeningly sweet tone as he kept the archer in line by pinching the other boy’s ear.

“R-right, yeah.” The Katipuneros agreed yet they still looked quite dazed.

When UST finally let go of La Salle’s ear, the latter made the mistake of speaking again about something the Thomasian clearly didn’t like to hear.

“But seriously guys, next time, do it in the locker room.” Jean smirked and was ready to dodge any incoming attack from his boyfriend.

“Oh Jean, you’re definitely sleeping on the couch tonight.” UST said in a very disapproving tone.

While the tiger was rebelling against his archer, little did they know about the two eagles, one blue and the other a maroon, whose hands were intertwined while sneaking heartfelt kisses behind their backs.


End file.
